Electromagnetic metamaterials for supporting propagation of a particular wavelength consist of composites having a patterned metallic structure having dimensions on the order of the wavelength to be propagated. The interaction of these metallic structures with the surrounding medium results in a wave propagation medium that can have negative values of permittivity and/or permeability. These materials can thus be used to control reflectivity and absorptivity.
Metamaterials are typically made on stiff substrates requiring expensive chemicals and components. The fabrication process for these meta materials often involves maintaining strict environmental controls during the fabrication process. This tends to limit their applications. Moreover metamaterials cannot be made on arbitrary substrates like glass, wood, polymers etc.
Antennas are common structures used in wireless communication, radio, and even energy harvesting applications. As a result, methods for pattern antennas on arbitrary substrates are useful.